


актёрское мастерство

by shushusbaobei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Magic AU, Non-Canonical Character - Freeform, Sex mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: завязка непонятных отношений, до кульминации ещё далеко. а она продолжает смотреть, не отвлекаясь: боже, как можно быть такой и-де-аль-ной.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson





	1. Chapter 1

Мудрость восточная говорит: «Кто не отвечает гневом на гнев, спасает обоих — и себя, и другого». Грейнджер говорит, что это бред и очень хочет плюнуть в лицо Амбридж, когда её опять отчитывают за форму. И уж если она не спасет никого, тем лучше, директриса — та ещё жаба.

— А что не так с формой? Не голая, и ладно, — говорит она. «Грейнджер, конечно, могла бы и покрасоваться фигурой» — думает Пэнси, припоминая каждый раз, когда она случайно или «случайно» заходила в общую ванную.

Она давно хочет перевестись из этой «шаражкиной конторы», в которой куда ни глянь, одно притворство перед вышестоящими. В конце концов кто-нибудь ответит, чем мешает спортивный стиль учёбе? Ничем.

Грейнджер говорит — и все её слушают. Амбридж не слушает никто. Хочется засмеяться прямо в лицо.

И Грейнджер смеется не прикрываясь.

Все это похоже на закон о неуважении властей,

— Власть, которую уважают, не требует к себе уважения. А если требует, то с властью что-то не так, — говорит Грейнджер и выдвигает свою кандидатуру в старосты.

Грейнджер выбирают.

Она хороша в лидерстве и не очень — в шутках. Но на неё не жалуется никто.

— Ты заткнешься о своей Гре-ейнджер сегодня? — с издевкой в голосе спрашивает её Драко, когда они бесцельно шатаются по Хогсмиду, заглядывая в каждую лавочку, встречающуюся на пути. Хотя каждый из них понимает, что нет, не заткнется.

Потому что.. да мало ли почему.

[Х]

Потому что Паркинсон _и-де-аль-на_. Особенно когда выходит из ванны старост в одном полотенце, чего, конечно, никто не должен был знать. И чего, конечно, Гермиона не могла пропустить. _Тем более_ , что у неё тоже есть разрешение старосты. Хотя и нет разрешения Пэнси, по крайней мере пока что.

Гермиона вероятно должна подавать пример, и когда ей приходится задуматься об этом, становится смешно.

Пример?

Подглядывающая за сокурсницей староста — это пример?

Кажется, она каждый раз потихоньку сходит с ума, когда выходит из-за угла вслед за Пэнси, которая, как обычно не удосужившись переодеться в ванной комнате, шлепает по полу смешными резиновыми тапочками.

[Х]

Как дошла до жизни такой?

Упрекает, упрекает она себя во вспыльчивости, может быть ещё в излишней сентиментальности, но точно не в том, что обращает слишком много внимания на _чьи-то_ ноги, гулко выстукивающие по коридору запрещенными каблуками. Нельзя не признать, что Грейнджер это до невозможности идет.

— И когда ты стала заботиться о других? — спрашивает её Драко, когда они сидят за общим столом во время завтрака, — Я не в счет, — продолжает он с набитым ртом, хотя его вроде бы учили манерам.

Пэнси пялится на него, как впервые видит; с опозданием — смеется, отстраненно, нервно. Накручивает прядь волос на палец, вернее, пытается накрутить, а она упрямо соскальзывает — короткая слишком.

— Что? — она перестает смотреть неотрывно на противоположный стол.

— Ты ведь её перед Снейпом вчера защищала, или мне померещилось? — Малфой отслеживает её взгляд, слишком легко, чтобы не заметить за кем она наблюдает.

Ей бы хотелось сказать, что померещилось: показались эти слова,

эти брови, нахмуренные в ожидании;

эти губы, сухо задевшие мочку уха, шепча «да-да-да»;

_эти руки_ , руки, побывавшие вероятно везде, — но _её_ она предать лжи не может.


	2. Chapter 2

«не строй из себя пай-девочку»

Паркинсон на мгновение отвлекается на мигающий сообщением экран. Кто бы мог подумать, что её скрытую страницу в инстаграме так легко найти. Впрочем, она по крайней мере знает, кто это, и потому позволяет себе довольно ухмыляться, скосив взгляд на дисплей продолжающего гудеть телефона. Она может не слышать, но догадываться, как Грейнджер печатает новое сообщение, постукивая ногтями по экрану:

«смотри»

Паркинсон не смотрит. Она не любит подчиняться или наоборот.

Хотя на самом деле любит.

И не то чтобы она любит, когда её дразнят или наоборот.

Хотя по правде, может быть.

В любом случае, она настойчиво прожигает учительскую спину, пока та, из-за которой её успеваемость _заметно_ упала, _незаметно_ приподнимает юбку, достигавшую до того колен, закидывает ногу на ногу. И ждёт.

Ждёт пока она наконец проведет взглядом достаточно вправо, чтобы заметить это.

Ждёт пока «пай-девочка» привычной манере уберет отросшую челку за ухо и обернётся, чтобы увидеть. И она оборачивается. За что получает замечание от учителя.

Паркинсон задерживает взгляд. Паркинсон заставляет свои щеки быть бледными, заставляет свое дыхание быть ровным, заставляет свое желание быть порядочным и дожидаться своего часа. Она поворачивается к доске и больше не смотрит на чужие дико отвлекающие от учёбы ноги, руки, «перестань _трогать_ , доиграешься», глаза с кромкой радужки, еще оставшегося благоразумия. Она отвечает коротко:

«я не строю»

[Х]

Месть — холодное блюдо в руках определенно горячей _её._ Её, чьим щекам наконец разрешено быть покрасневшими, дыханию разрешено сбиться, а рукам — стать совсем непорядочными под чужой рубашкой. Грейнджер закидывает голову назад, ударяясь затылком о стену, за шершавую краску цепляются волосы. Грейнджер не слышит, но чувствует шепот на шее в сопровождении пальцев на груди и колена между бедер. А потом ничего, и ей хочется прокусить таки губу от досады. Потому что это месть. Она знала, что будет _так_. Будет так, как хочет Паркинсон, потому что сегодня она нарушила уговор. И прежде чем поддаться внезапному касанию чужих пальцев, настойчиво толкающих её вниз, она смотрит прямо в глаза, холодные и нетерпеливо провожающие её, покорно становящуюся на колени. Это приказ — немой, но ощутимый коленями на полу и чужой рукой, скрутившей в пучок волосы. И она ему следует. Потому что сегодня она нарушила правила. И сейчас ей не достанется и части от той Паркинсон, внимательной, заботливой. Будет другая, властно подталкивающая её к действиям с коротким и предельно ясным:

— Чего _смотришь_? Лижи.


End file.
